Teach me how to love
by Coreys Kitten
Summary: Picks up after chapter 7 of Bad Girls Lament. If you haven't read it, please do. Otherwise you might get confused.


_This story picks up after chapter 7 of Bad Girls Lament and is the alternative version if Maria chose Dean. Please read Bad Girls Lament before you start with this story or you might get confused._

* * *

After Maria walked out on Roman, she made her way to catering. She had missed a lot of people and a good distraction was just what she needed right now. She was even happy that she didn't have a match that night, since she was too afraid she might botch her moves while she was in this mood. Maria couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was so disappointed with Roman. Just weeks ago she had been sure, that he was the man for her. The guy she could trust unconditionally because he would never hurt her. Or so she thought. Maria felt like someone had ripped her heart out. Roman had almost slept with another woman. Sure, it hadn't actually happened but she still felt betrayed. He had been willing to do it without thinking about her. What guarantee did she have that he wouldn't have more weak moments?

Back in that office he had looked so miserable that she almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She couldn't imagine ever living a life without him there for her. She had wanted a future with him so badly, that she obviously didn't see anything else around her. She hadn't realized what was wrong with Roman and she certainly hadn't noticed that his team mates seemed to have feelings for her as well. What a mess.

While she was walking she didn't realize she was heading in the wrong direction. She came to s stop in front of one of the monitors and saw that it was the Shield's match next. She stood there just watching in fascination. She just couldn't keep her eyes off Dean. The way he walked, like a hunter stalking his prey. She suddenly felt heat spread through her entire body and she found herself glued to the screen. Had she really seen love and concern when she looked him in the eyes earlier or had she imagined it?

Did she actually want that? She had just had a bad breakup with Roman. She didn't know if she could fall for somebody else this quick. On the other hand she had always felt very comfortable around Dean. He had made her feel wanted and was not afraid to take what he wanted. Maria liked his rough side, but she also knew that he could be sweet and caring. He had been worried about her when she was on her days off and the thought made her happy.

Of course she also knew that he carried a lot of baggage and things would never be easy with him. He was a very complex person with many issues but Maria was sure, that he was worth a try.

When the match was over, she hurried down the hall to catering, where she was warmly welcomed by her friends. When they had changed after their match, Dean and Seth joined the little group. Now that Maria knew about the situation, she thought about how dumb she actually was.

All the little smiles, gestures and meaningful glances she received from the two younger Shield members spoke a language of their own. How couldn't she have seen it? Did Dean already have those feelings for her when they were sneaking around? At that time it had all seemed like a game and he didn't like loosing, or giving up control for that matter.

But all the talks and late night calls they had couldn't be all fake, could they? It wasn't even always Maria calling Dean, but also him calling her when something bothered him. She knew he had trust issues and the fact that he called her for advice or even when he just needed someone to listen made her proud. Not many people could say that Dean Ambrose talked to them. Aside from Ari, Dean had been her rock in this hard time. Not once had he touched her since she had told him they needed to stop sneaking around, which increased her respect for him immensely.

Thankfully Natty chose that moment to bring the her out of her musings.

"So Ria, how about we go out tonight and look for some fresh meat?" she wiggled her eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

"Going out is fine with me, but I'm so not looking for anybody else. Seriously, I just need a little time for myself. I'm not one for one-night-stands and right now I need to get over Roman first before I can think of dating anybody again."

"Okay, so going out it is. And no moping around girl or else I'm gonna put you over my knee." Natty warned her.

"I'll behave, I promise." Maria smiled at Natty.

"So, would you ever date a co-worker again?" Kaitlyn piped up.

Maria thought about it for a moment. She felt Dean's eyes on her but what she had said earlier was true. She needed to close the current chapter of her life. Even if she really felt like kissing him senseless there and then, she knew she couldn't go into a new relationship with old feelings still in the back of her head. Especially not with someone like Dean. If they gave it a try she would have to have her focus on him and only him.

"Sure, why not? When my wounds are healed, the time's right and I fall in love with a co-worker, why not? I'm too young to give up on love just yet."

After that the conversation went on to lighter topics.

So after the show, they headed back to the hotel and got ready for their night out. Maria chose not to dress up too fancy, simply putting on some black skinny jeans, a purple halter top and the matching purple high heels. She kept her make-up simple and only curled her hair into loose waves. She didn't want to look like she was trying to get attention, yet she wanted to show off a bit for Dean.

The night went by surprisingly fast and Ria was really enjoying herself. She danced a lot and had a few drinks, not enough to make her drunk though. She noticed that many of the Superstars were there as well, though they kept to themselves, leaving the girls to themselves as well. Maria was surprised to find that all three Shield members turned every woman down, that offered herself to them, no matter how attractive they were. Interesting, she thought.

Instead of musing some more, she dragged Natty back to the dance floor. After a few minutes Maria was confused when she saw that Natty was pulling away from her. Only moments later she knew, that her friend was giving her some privacy. She felt his hands on her hips and he pulled her back to his chest.

"You didn't think you would get away without a dance, did you?" Dean whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

Dean grinned at that. Maybe this wasn't as hopeless as he'd thought.

"Of course not. What are you thinking of me?" Ria pouted.

Somehow they hadn't even realized that their friends started to leave. They had danced the night away and now Natty was coming onto them.

"Hey Ria, we're heading back to the hotel. Are you coming with us?"

Ria looked from Natty to Dean, who already knew from her look that she was gonna go with her friends. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I'm out in a minute" Maria said to Natty without looking away from Dean.

After Natty left Maria started talking again.

"So, thanks for tonight. I had fun. We should do that sometime again."

"Maybe just the two of us." Dean suggested.

"Look Dean. I know where this is going. But I can't. Not right now. I'm not ready. Thank you though." With that she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

When she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to look at him.

"I'll be waiting." Was all he said before he let her go.

Maria felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and smiled shyly at him, nodded her head once more before leaving.

When she arrived at the exit she turned around one last time to see Dean still staring at her. She smiled again, more brightly this time and finally made her way out the club and back to the hotel.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. _

_Please review :) _


End file.
